


Finding Warmth

by Neisha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Related, Cuddling, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Love, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neisha/pseuds/Neisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippo struggles to keep Kagome warm, and gets some unexpected help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Warmth

Inuyasha watched from his place by the fire, an amused smile pulling across his face upon hearing the miniature growls emitted from the wriggling body in Kagome's sleeping bag.

Shippo moved restlessly, shifting from one side of Kagome's body to the other, his frustrated growls muffled by the blanket's dense material.

The night had grown chilly, the breeze bringing with it the first signs of the coming storm. They'd have to rise early if they hoped to beat the snow to the village.

Inuyasha reached to stir the fire, tossing a few branches into its depths and listening to the crackle of the flames as it quietly gained strength.

Checking on the others to verify all were still asleep, Inuyasha made his way to Kagome's side. Laying down behind her, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him, smiling to himself when she snuggled even closer.

The wriggling body beneath the covers tensed, then relaxed as Shippo scurried upward, his head peeping from under the blanket, eyes filled with questions.

"Kagome's always been good at keeping herself warm, Shippo."  _And at sleeping through your constant wiggling,_ Inuyasha added to himself.

Shippo sniffled, his gaze filled with relief as he dropped his head to Kagome's shoulder, eyes still peering at him in the darkness.

"You chase the cold away on that side, Shippo, and I'll keep it away back here," Inuyasha whispered conspiratorially.

Lowering his head, Inuyasha closed his eyes. This was as close to family as he'd ever had, and despite the kit's ability to annoy him, Shippo was family, too.

"Thanks,Yasha... for helping me keep Kagome warm," the kitsune rumbled, sleep overtaking him a moment later.

 _ _Yeah, me and Kagome make a good pair,__ Inuyasha thought, reaching to pat the kit softly on the head.

 _  
_  
_And kitsune makes three..._   
_   
_

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, Rumiko Takahashi (and whomever she has given rights to) does.  
> This drabble was written for the "And Kitsune makes Three' prompt on lj, and came in at 300 words exactly.


End file.
